Disk drive head suspension load beams having headlifts are generally known and disclosed, for example, in a document entitled Headlifts distributed by Hutchinson Technology Incorporated at the Diskcon trade show in September, 2004. Load beams formed from laminates including first and second layers of stainless steel separated by a polymer layer are also known and disclosed, for example, in documents entitled Advanced Concept: Load Beams, HTI Suspension Concept: Cirrus and HTI Suspension Concept Stratus, distributed by Hutchinson Technology Incorporated at the Diskon trade show in September, 2004. These load beams include headlifts formed from one of the stainless steel layers extending from the distal ends of the load beams.
There remains, however, a continuing need for disk drive headlifts with improved performance that are also efficient to manufacture. In particular, there is a need for strong headlifts for laminate load beams.